


Satisfaction

by aekaay



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Eugene morrow, Gen, Jude law - Freeform, This fandom is so small, Why did Jerome do this, ethan hawke - Freeform, gattaca - Freeform, im bad at tags, jerome morrow - Freeform, send help, vincet freeman, wheeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aekaay/pseuds/aekaay





	Satisfaction

Screams. Cheering. All of the noises the rowdy crowd were making wasn't towards Jerome. The man who placed second glared around the untamed room in anger. It was as if all of the cheering they made was to mock him. Why else would anyone cheer for a man that placed second on the podium?

Jerome clutched the silver medal hanging off of his neck in dissatisfaction. He wanted nothing more than to rip the hideous thing off of his body. Photographers and new reporters flocked around the three men on the podium, snapping picture after picture. With every flash from a camera, Jerome became more and more angry and humiliated. 

Once the crowd slightly calmed down, Jerome nearly bolted off stage and out of the room. He didn't want to see the mob gather around the first place winner rather than him.

Jerome was always told he would be a "winner" since the day he was created. His parents put every single flawless gene in him - perfect eyesight, an IQ better than anyone's had before, and inhuman strength. Made to be an impeccable athlete. Yet, here he was.

Running out of the building, Jerome snagged the medal off of his neck and clenched it in his palm. The irresistible desire to chuck the repulsive reward out of sight filled Jerome's stomach. He pushed back the urge and harshly squeezed the medal, exhaling deeply. Jerome kept running to an unknown place, hoping it would clear his mind. 

A distant honking sound nearby filled the sky, slightly alarming Jerome. Jerome held back a hysterical laugh and ran even quicker than before. 'If I could just cease to exist', he thought, 'it would be as if this never happened, right?' The delusional hope he felt brought a small smirk to his face. 

Dim car lights shined east of Jerome, notifying him to slow down.

Jerome lowered his head and placed the token of defeat around his neck once more. And possibly for the last time. 

Jerome took a deep breath and glanced at the nearby car. It was quickly approaching, as if it were eager to take Jerome's life already. Jerome took a few steps towards the car and closed his eyes. A loud honk filled the air as the car violently smashed into the man who place second place.

Nothing else would have satisfy him. All of the booze he could've drank or cigarettes he could've smoked wouldn't have satisfied the extreme disappointment and humiliation he felt. 

Nothing at all.


End file.
